How the other half lives
by lil'rook
Summary: Harry and Draco have been paired up as part of the seventh year examinations. How will Harry cope spending Christmas in Malfoy Manor? And how will Draco react to spending a week with the Dursleys? Harry/Draco...and maybe some other pairings too.


Ok I know it's been a while since I have made any kinds of updates. I moved back in with my dad and he doesn't have any Internet. Complete problem, but I am trying my hardest to save up for a computer and in the mean time I am using my mum's when I visit her.

This is also me starting a clean slate. So please accept my many apologises for all my stories being deleted. This is the first Harry/Draco fanfiction I have done in a long time so I hope you like it.

**Many plot spoilers for book seven… read at your own choice.**

Dumbeldore and Dobby are alive and Voldemort is dead

Summary: The battle is won and Voldemort is dead. The only thing that matters now is getting through the final year at Hogwarts, passing the final exams and not jamming a broomstick up Draco Malfoy's arse. Can Harry Potter manage this?…probably not.

**Chapter 1 YOU CANT BE SERIOUS? **

The Great Hall was packed with more students and teachers than anyone had ever seen. Hogwarts still stood as the safest place to be and now, with Voldemort defeated, many old students have returned and extra first years have just begun. The room was so packed that the house tables had to be extended and at least ten more chairs per row needed to be added.

Harry Potter sat at the Gryffindor table, keeping his head down to avoid the looks of praise from many students or the hateful loathing looks from the Slytherin table. Ron and Hermione sat by his sides trying to keep up the conversation that he had no interest in. His eyes were set across the room at one particular person. A blonde haired Slytherin, who was looking quite grim and very alone. He was ignored by the three other houses and shunned by his fellow Slytherins. Draco Malfoy had nothing left to look smug about. His once blonde hair looked more greasy than neat, and his pale skin looked grey and unclean. Even from a distance Harry guessed that Malfoy must smell terrible, or maybe Pansy's face was screwed up for other reasons. She had also abandoned her lovely Draco and now clung tightly to Blaise, who looked more than pleased with himself.

Hermione followed Harry's gaze across the room and got a dark look on her face.

"With his family in Azkaban he couldn't keep up the appearances on his home. The servants left and the house elves were tole by Lucius only to serve him, so they refused to do any cleaning under Draco's orders. The place, apparently, became so infested with rats that he had to move out. He's living with some distant relative now but she treats him like vermin because she was on Dumbledore's side. I overheard Snape telling McGonagal that he was worried about Malfoy's condition."

"The creepy git deserves all he gets." Ron spat and said it loud enough that many of their fellow Gryffindors turned to look at him. "Honestly Harry, the way you're looking at him you would think you felt sorry for him."

"I don't feel sorry for him, I just pity his life. It's all about background with that lot. I always wondered what he would have been like if he had been a muggle-born or had parents like ours." Harry replied. It wasn't like he suddenly wanted to waltz up to Draco and finally take his hand in friendship. It was mere curiosity

"If he had had parents like ours then he would have been in this house, sitting with us and making jokes about the other Slytherins along with us. But Harry, he is a slimy, two faced git. I mean his own family were playing both sides in a way that could have got them all killed." Hermione pointed out.

Harry had never told Hermione or Ron about Narcissa Malfoy being the one to lie down next to his supposedly dead body and ask about Draco's safety, or that she had lied to Voldemort in order to get into the castle to find her husband and son and them out safely. His own mother had risked her life for his and Draco's mother had done the same. It was one thing they finally had in common… love.

Professor Dumbeldore finally stood to address the students with the start of term speech. He had that usual twinkle is his eye that made everyone suspicious about what the old coot was up to. Ever McGonagal looked quite red in the face.

"Welcome back to a new term at Hogwarts and to those who are just joining us, welcome. Before I begin, I would like to make a few notices. This year Hogwarts is pleased to welcome back an old defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor R J Lupin and, after many months of rest we are also pleased to welcome back Professor Snape to be our potions master." Harry grinned at the lack of applause for Snape, because he now saw him in a completely different light. But this did not mean their hate for each other had lessened any.

"Also Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that no Weasely Wizard Wheezes are permitted within the school grounds. If any of you have brought them in through you luggage I'm afraid they will have been found and confiscated. You will get them back at the end of the year." Many students groaned and Dumbeldore paused to let them dwell on their misery.

"Also a very important notice for this year. All seventh year students will be taking part in a full year examination." Hermione immediately sat up straight and fixed her eyes on the headmaster. "This year we are doing a test on unity. It is called 'How the other half lives'." He gave a small chuckle at the many confused faces. "What I mean to say is that you will each be assigned a partner for the year. You will be matched accordingly on how different the two of you are. You will be partnered in every class you attend together and you will be going to each other's homes during the holidays." Many students gasped and groaned as he told them this. Christmas and Easter away from your family is quite a cruel test.

"Now Professor McGonagal will read out the list of names and you will each come up accordingly and place your hand in the sorting hat." He explained as McGonagal came forward and placed the hat upside down through a stool with a hole in it.

She unrolled and piece of parchment and called the first name.

"Susan Bones!" Susan walked over from the Hufflepuff table and slipped her hand into the hat. The inside of it glowed a bright yellow that could be seen all over the hall. It then turned a deep blue colour and the hat yelled out, "RAVENCLAW…CHO CHANG!" Susan looked quite relieved and walked back to her seat, but Cho Chang didn't look too comfortable at all.

"Millicent Bulstrode!" A rather sour faced girl stomped her way to the front of them hall and placed her hand inside. The hat glowed green and then yellow. "HUFFLEPUFF, HANNAH ABOTT!"

And so the list went on in no particular order until Ron's name was suddenly called. He walked slowly to the front of the hall and put his hand in. The red light nearly blinded him but the sight of the green made him feel ill. "SLYTHERIN, VINCENT CRABBE!"

Ron now felt like he was going to be sick as he walked back to the table on weak legs.

A few more names were called and then it was Hermione's turn. She and Pansy Parkinson practically burst into tears together when the hat yelled her name.

And finally it was Harry's turn. He just stared at the hat and then up at Dumbeldore with a pleading look.

"You can't really be serious about this." Harry knew all too well whose name was coming out of that hat. And the feeling of being watched told him a certain Slytherin felt the same way.

"Old mistakes can always be undone if someone just takes the time to see things more clearly." Was all Dumbeldore said before waving his hand towards the hat, which gave a moan in response.

"If I had blood it would all have rushed to my head by now."

Harry dipped his hand in and watched the red light turn green. "SLYTHERIN! DRACO MALFOY!" Many of the Slytherins and Gryffindors began sneering at each other. The Slytherins may resent Draco Malfoy but something still made them stand by him.

Harry walked back to his seat with one thing on his mind. How was he going to control Draco around the Dursleys?

Ok for a brand new story… what do you think? Good, bad, crap? Please review and let me know.


End file.
